


Take a Chance on Me

by Blessedindeed, feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: “You want me to do what?”Hermione watched how Malfoy perched himself on the edge of her desk, disbelief on her face.“I want you to be my date, to my mother’s annual Valentines Day gala.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145
Collections: Box of Chocolates





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Box_of_Chocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Box_of_Chocolates) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fake Dating / Dancing / NSFW/SFW unspecified by Bookloverdream/Blessedindeed
> 
> Thank you so much to [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) and [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko) for hosting this fest, I had a lot of fun contributing. Also major thank yous to Aloc Yrrehc for the most amazing last minute beta job! I'm really grateful for your time!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

“You want me to do what?”

Hermione watched how Malfoy perched himself on the edge of her desk, disbelief on her face.

“I want you to be my date, to my mother’s annual Valentines Day gala.”

He made it sound like asking her on a date was the most natural thing for him to ask her something like that. Sure, they'd become something almost like friends over the years, having worked out their issues. And yes, there had been the one time Hermione'd been drunk enough to admit to Katie bell that he was, indeed, quite fit. But asking her on a date? This was wholly unexpected, to say the least.

“Let me get this straight. You’re asking me on a date. On Valentine's Day. To a gala your _mother_ arranges.“

Draco’s cheeks suddenly showed a hint of red. He raked a hand through his hair, messing it up completely, before he drew in a deep breath.

“I probably didn’t phrase that correctly. I want you to _pretend_ to be my date. Just for one night, Granger.“

Right, because now things made more sense. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re asking _me_. Don’t you have a million other options? Most days I’m not even sure we’re actually friends and now you want me to pretend we’re dating? I don’t think people are going to buy that, Malfoy.“

The blush on Draco’s cheeks deepend and he fidgeted with the button on his cufflink. Hermione was intrigued. She couldn’t recall a time she’d seen him this nervous.

“I’m desperate, you see.“ He began, batting his eyes at her in a way that had women wrapped around his finger in an instant, Hermione was sure. “My mother keeps asking when I’ll start to be seen with women who are good for my reputation. Who better to fit in this category than you do?“

Tilting her head to the side Hermione considered him for a while.

“What’s in it for me?“ She asked finally.

“I happen to play poker every Saturday with Mr Montgomery.“ 

Hermione’s eyes widened, and the curl of Draco’s smirk told her he knew he’d won. “I might be able to steer him into your direction for that project you are working on.“

Just to make him wait, Hermione rearranged some of the parchments on her desk. There was no way she was going to pass on an opportunity like this. Not even if it meant pretending to date Malfoy for one evening. “Fine, I’ll do it.“

***

“Oh God, Katie what have I done?“

Hermione let her head sink onto the table. It should have been a normal, relaxing Friday night at their favorite pub in Diagon Alley, but instead Draco _bleeding_ Malfoy waltzed into her office this morning and thrown her completely off balance. 

What in the name of Merlin was she thinking when she agreed to be his date to his mothers gala? At an event Narcissa Malfoy arranged would be crawling reporters. He’d even told her he wanted to have her there to be seen with him. How could she have been so stupid? Hermione reached for her wine glass, groaning and only lifting her head off the table to take a sip, before she buried it in her arms again.

“I want to die.“ 

Katie patted her head, though her barely contained laughter ruined the gesture slightly.

“No you don’t. You just need something stronger than that and then we can discuss how you’re going to convince Draco to date you for real.“

Hermione’s head snapped up. “We’re going to discuss _what_?“

“Oh Sweetie, don’t tell me you’re still denying that you fancy him.“ Mischief glittered in Katie’s eyes and a grin lit up her whole face.

Hermione dropped her head to the table once more, her voice muffled as she spoke. “I _do not_ fancy him. I’m merely doing him a favor.“

“Call it what you want, but I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching and I stand by my point, you fancy him.“ Katie sounded delighted. Traitor.

“Didn’t you mention we’d have something stronger to have that conversation?“

***

The following morning Hermione regretted the whole previous day. Damn her curiosity that kept her from throwing Malfoy out of her office right away and especially damn Katie talking her into drinking and having conversations she didn’t want to have.

With a throbbing headache Hermione rifled through her bathroom cabinets on the hunt for a hangover potion. Fifteen minutes later she sat in her kitchen, a cup of tea in hand, feeling a lot better but still incredibly tired. She heard the floo in her living room roar to life and cradled her cup closer to her chest. It had to be Katie. Hermione remembered vaguely that she’d agreed to shopping. _We have to get you a new dress, Sweetie and then you’re going to sweep_ Mr. I ask for a fake date because I’m too much of a coward to ask for a real one _off his feet._ Why was she friends with that witch again

It _was_ Katie who walked into Hermione’s kitchen a moment later, wearing deep blue robes and being entirely too cheerful for the occasion. She shot one look at Hermione, took the cup of tea out of her hands and ushered her to the bedroom to change. 

Hermione didn’t even have the chance to complain that she’d not yet had breakfast before she found herself in a changing room staring at three equally horrible dresses. Reluctantly she presented each of them to Katie and was more than relieved as her friend didn’t approve of any of them.

The two of them stopped for a quick lunch at the Leaky, but not before Hermione suffered through three more shops without success. She’d tried on a dress in the last shop that she actually liked, but Katie insisted it wasn’t _it_ yet.

By the time she stepped into a deep green, floor length gown, she’d totally lost track of how many dresses she’d already tried and changing in and out of clothes felt mechanical. Hermione almost gasped as she lifted her eyes to glance at herself in the mirror. 

Katie had been right, the previous dress hadn’t been it. _This_ was it. The top of the dress clung tight to her figure, held up by thin straps. It dipped low in the back, the fabric loosening like streams from a waterfall, before it tightened again to caress her backside. Just below her knees the skirt flared appart, swinging in a sparkling mass of green silk. 

Hiding the smile that threatened to overtake her face Hermione exited the changing area. Katies jaw actually dropped, before she got up squealing and wrapped Hermione into a tight embrace.

“He’s not going to be able to take his eyes off you for one second!“ Hermione rolled her eyes and Katie added. “Not that you care, obviously.“

***

On the day of the gala Hermione found herself overthinking the whole thing once again. Yes, okay, maybe she _did_ fancy Draco Malfoy after all. Objectively, he’d always been good looking; you had to live under a rock to deny that. Now that he’d turned out to be an actually decent person, Hermione’d finally admitted it to herself. 

Good Godric and she was about to go on a _date_ with him. Fake or not, they were still going to spend the entire evening together. Would they even find something to talk about? What if it ended in an absolute disaster and Narcissa Malfoy blamed her for ruining the reputation of her son instead of strengthening it? 

Part of her kept saying get it together and just wait and see what would happen, a voice that sounded shockingly like Katie’s. After one last deep breath, Hermione slipped into her coat. 

She apparated to Diagon Alley to meet Malfoy. He’d said it wouldn’t look good if they were to arrive at the gala separately. It didn’t take long for Hermione to spot him. He stood at the edge of the apparition point area stood a tall figure, wearing a black, perfectly tailored suit, looking distinctly like Malfoy.

The exact moment Draco’s gaze found hers, she felt as if he was igniting a fire within her. The way he took in her appearance was hungry, barely controlled, consuming. What if Katie had also been right and he didn’t dare to ask her on a real date?

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and tried to compose herself, before she walked towards him as steady as she could. Draco reached for her hand as she came to a halt next to him and delicately kissed the back of it. 

“Granger.“

Hermione ignored the flattering in her chest and looped her arm through his offered elbow.

“You should probably call me Hermione.“ She said quietly. “People are going to think it's odd if we're supposed to be dating and you call me by my last name.“

Draco didn't answer, the only indication that he'd heard her was an audible exhale. They walked in silence until a stunning residence came into sight just as they'd left the cramped part of Diagon Alley behind. The building was stunning and exactly what you expected from something Narcissa Malfoy called her home. 

A professional security wizard greeted them with a curd nod as they entered. The next few hours passed in what felt like the blink of an eye. Draco stirred her through the crowd with a sure hand at her back and Hermione would swear that for the briefest moment she felt his fingertips on her bare skin. 

The two of them spoke to countless people and Draco seemed to know all of them by name. If any of them were surprised to see them together they hid it well. Not showing your emotion at all seemed to be a thing in general and Hermione had to admit it was more than exhausting. Never knowing what your conversation partner thought was tiring and then there were the predicted cameras that followed them everywhere. By the time Draco maneuvered her to the bar Hermione was ready to take a nap. He signaled for their drinks before he turned to her.

“You alright?“ 

Hermione nodded, accepting a glass of elf made wine from the bartender. Just standing at the side for a while having a more or less meaningful conversation with Draco was oddly soothing. When she'd agreed to be his date for today she didn't expect that much _socializing._ She was about to lose herself in thoughts as a question from Draco startled her back to reality.

“Dance with me?“

Hermione couldn't quite hide the disbelieving expression that took over her features, but Draco just pressed on.

“Come on _Hermione._ Don't you think it's suspicious if I don't dance with my date the whole night?“

She'd already agreed to this _date, s_ o dancing wasn't that big of a deal, right? Before Hermione had the chance to change her mind Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor, placing his hand appropriately on her waist. Right, traditional dancing.

“Don't worry Granger, I've got you. I've been dancing like this since I've been three.“ 

The voice next to her ear made Hermione shiver, but his words actually calmed her. It wasn't that she didn't _know_ how to dance but she wasn't exactly an expert either. 

It took three songs for Hermione to relax. Draco was an excellent partner, and after a while she lost herself in the touch of his hands. Warmth spread through her arm, from the place where their fingers touched. His face was so close to hers their temples almost touched. If she closed her eyes she could smell his scent, he smelled like bergamot, cardamom and rose. The hand that had rested on her waist slowly traveled between her shoulder blades and Hermione had to suppress a gasp that threatened to slip from her mouth as his palm connected with her exposed skin. Fine, she definitely fancied Draco Malfoy.

“Hermione.“ He breathed. “Can I ask you something?“

She nodded, feeling how his fringe brushed her forehead because of the movement. The ghost of his breath was distracting her. 

“Go on a real date with me.“

Hermione stiffened slightly. This was such a bad idea. They would never work. He was Draco Malfoy after all and she was Hermione Granger. Gryffindor’s princess, the Ministry's golden girl, they would be doomed from the start.

“I’m not asking you to marry me. Stop talking yourself out of it, Granger and kiss me already.“

Asking herself what Katie would do, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in. Tentatively touching her lips to Draco’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Find Bookloverdream on Tumblr
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
